


mitochondria is the powerhouse of the gay

by tenderlesbians



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, soft cuddles, tfw school sucks and u just wanna b gay, the whole gangs here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderlesbians/pseuds/tenderlesbians
Summary: It was a rough week for Hyejoo.





	mitochondria is the powerhouse of the gay

It was a rough week for Hyejoo. They were finished with most of their schedules for a while and she thought she could finally get some rest. But somehow she forgot about school, and the fact that she was going to have to catch up with all of the things she missed. It helped that she wasn't alone and could share her suffering with Yerim (and Yeojin, to a certain degree), but at the moment she really just wanted to lie down and kiss her girlfriend.

 

Hyejoo hadn't seen Chaewon all day. She had to slip out of her hug early in the morning to catch the bus. And when she came home, almost everyone was out enjoying the warm summer day. She missed her. A lot.

 

All three students coincidentally had a test tomorrow and Haseul had stayed behind to make sure all of them (mostly Yeojin) were being responsible and actually studied.

 

Hyejoo was currently trying to block out the the little gremlin's voice pondering the meaning of education for the umpteenth time. ("Why do I have to know trigonometry? We're idols, I'm never gonna use this." "I bet you don't know this either unnie." "Actually, you know what? This Pythagoras dude can kiss my-")

 

She was so close to throwing her biology book at Yeojin's head, when the sound of her phone going off distracted her. She could really use some of Chaewon's encouraging words right now. Hyejoo quickly unlocked the phone and tapped on the messaging notification.

 

_Tomorrow at_ _12.00 _ _your tariff will be extended for another 30 days and your account will be charged xxx. If you don't have enough funds, the tariff will not be extended :(._

 

She spent a few moments looking at the screen in disbelief, before she felt Haseul snatch it out of her hand.

 

"No distractions."

 

She didn't have the will or energy to argue, and she figured it was better like this. If that damn device had stayed in her hands for a bit longer, she would have actually thrown it.

 

There were a few minutes of silence before she heard Yerim's voice. She had been weirdly quiet and focused on her geography textbook this whole time. _Wait a second..._

 

"Hey, Hyejoo, what are we even writing tomorrow?"

 

She could feel a headache approaching at a fast pace.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been hours and Hyejoo couldn't handle staring at all the names of the different hormones and enzymes anymore. Luckily, Haseul decided to show all of them some mercy and announced it was time for a break. She plopped a few bowls filled with snacks and some juice at the centre of the table. She also gave the confiscated phones back.

 

All of them needed a change of scenery, so Hyejoo took one of the bowls and went to the room she shared with the other members of yyxy. She ungracefully flopped onto her bed and checked her phone again.

 

_You have no new notifications._

 

She frowned. That was weird. Chaewon must have forgotten to charge her phone again. She would always send dumb messages during the day. She loved sharing the weirdest (but usually very outdated) memes she found, bragging about "pwning noobs" or just sending really sappy and gay messages that made Hyejoo blush. (She took screenshots of them and put them in a folder to look at during hard days, but her girlfriend didn't need to know that.)

 

Hyejoo put on some music and closed her eyes for a bit. Thoughts of Chaewon started to fill her head. How she would hold her close and whisper cheesy one liners into her ear. While it was nice to relax and let her thoughts wander, the bed started to feel too empty.

 

She fell asleep listening to her girlfriend's soft voice.

 

* * *

 

 

When she opened her eyes, it was dark outside.

 

Shit. How long was she asleep for?

 

Hyejoo quickly sat up. As she was about stand up, the door opened and a head of blonde hair peeked through.

 

"Oh good you're awake."

 

It was Jinsoul. She tried to hide the slight feeling of disappointment when she didn't see her girlfriend's smile.

 

"Food just arrived. You should get up before it's all gone."

 

She rubbed her eyes and followed Jinsoul into the kitchen.

Hyejoo scanned the room. Like always, dinner was a mess. Everyone was either trying to fit at the far too small table or lounging in front of the TV. But her eyes didn't catch the one person she wanted to see the most.

 

"Manager called, Chaewon is at the company with Sooyoung and Jiwoo." Hyejoo didn't appreciate the smugness in Hyunjin's tone.

 

"Babe please swallow your food first." Heejin was wiping a splatter of sauce off her cheek.

 

This day was getting more and more frustrating. All Hyejoo wanted to do was cuddle with her girlfriend, but it seemed like the universe had other plans.

 

She sighed and took the plate Jinsoul was holding out to her.

 

* * *

 

 

After she finished eating, her and Yerim went into the smaller bedroom. They still had a lot of revision to do, and it was impossible to concentrate with everyone else around.

 

Surprisingly, they quickly got into the zone. The two of them quizzed eachother and looked over notes together. As tedious as it was to try and memorise over one hundred pages about the "wonders of the human body", as their teacher liked to say, it was a good distraction from thinking too much about being grossly gay.

 

They fell asleep slightly before the sun started peeking through the windows, sprawled over eachother. It was far from comfortable, with all of the books they were lying on poking them and some stray pencil almost ending up in Yerim's nose, but they were too tired to care.

 

But just as they were nearing two whole hours of sleep, they were suddenly woken up. It was unfair how rested Jungeun looked. Hyejoo looked around the room. Yerim left to get her clothes from her closet. The two of them were the only ones there.

 

"Where are the others?"

 

"Chaewon wouldn't let anyone enter. Said she didn't want anyone to disturb you. What a considerate girlfriend." She pretented to wipe her tears.

 

Hyejoo pushed her out of the room. "Shut up. I have to change."

 

She would have felt bad for practically kicking her roommates out for the night, but she knew half the beds in their dorm went unused anyway. Someone just had to remove the pile of clothes from one of the extra beds, and there wouldn't be any difference. (It wasn't like being in a room with eight other people has ever stopped Jiwoo from basically sucking her girlfriend's face off. She just hoped Haseul had enough sense to put them as far away from Yeojin as possible.)

 

She packed all of her things and grabbed the lunch Vivi prepared yesterday from the frigde. Yerim was already waiting for her just outside the door.

 

As she went to put her shoes on, she felt something poke her foot. She stuck her hand inside and pulled out... a piece of chocolate? Taped to it was a tiny piece of paper with a small heart drawn on it. There was only one person who would have done that. Hyejoo blushed.

 

"Wow, foot chocolate. Romantic."

 

"Yeojin I swear to God I will strangle you."

 

"Hey, no need to get aggressive." She started putting on her shoes as well. "I, for one, am proud to have ten gay mothers. And Yerim."

 

They heard a faint "I love you too" from the outside, and then a bit louder "I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but if you two don't hurry up we're gonna be late."

 

On the way out the door, Hyejoo lightly shoved Yeojin, just for good measure.

 

* * *

 

 

It was now the afternoon. School was finally, _finally_ done. Everyone spent the periods and lunch before the test revising, but it paid off. The test was horrid; five pages long, with only one multiple choice question. Hyejoo felt proud of herself. She knew almost everything and even had some time to check her answers.

 

But that wasn't on her mind anymore.

 

She had just arrived home and immediately let her bag fall from her shoulders, not caring that she was going to get scolded for leaving it there.

 

She almost ran into the main area of the house. And she finally saw her.

Chaewon was wearing one of Hyejoo's shirts, playing some game (it later turned out to be Minecraft) while shouting profanities into the headset in her soft voice. Hyejoo felt her heart swell. However, her girlfriend didn't seem to notice her arrive. Well that wouldn't do.

 

With a few strides, Hyejoo was in front of her. She could see a flash of surprise and then a start of a smile on her face- before it was cut off by a small yelp.

 

Looks like she wasn't expecting for Hyejoo to quickly take off her headphones and scoop her up into her arms. She, ironically, princess carried her to their room and very unceremoniously threw both of them on the nearest bed.

 

Hyejoo buried her face in Chaewon's hair and took a deep breath. She could feel arms around her waist and she pulled her shorter girlfriend even closer.

 

"Hey." Chaewon was giggling; oh how she missed this. "What's wrong sunshine?"

 

"Nothing now that I have my princess in my arms." She was rewarded with a weak swat to her arm. "I just missed you."

 

"I missed you too." There was a moment of silence.

 

Hyejoo closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of fingers combing through her hair. She felt a pair of lips leaving tiny kisses everywhere on her face. Her eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead, but not on the place she actually wanted them.

 

She opened one of her eyes and saw Chaewon's smug smile. But her eyes, the way she was looking at her with that ever present softness that would somehow seem to increase tenfold whenever they were alone; Hyejoo felt herself falling in love all over again.

 

She slowly moved their faces even closer and they were finally kissing. It was slow, and soft, and warm, in one word- perfect.

 

After a while they separated for air, and Chaewon covered the both of them with a blanket. She helped Hyejoo remove her blazer and tie and threw them onto the foot of the bed.

 

They didn't know how much time they spent just holding and enjoying eachother and they didn't care. But Hyejoo was starting to have more and more trouble keeping her eyes open.

 

Judging by Chaewon's giggles, she looked silly trying to get rid of her tiredness by blinking but she didn't feel like going to sleep just yet. She still wanted to spend more time with her.

 

"It's fine sunshine. I'll stay here and we can talk when you wake up."

 

"Thank you."

 

The last thing she felt before sleep took her was a mumble against her neck that sounded a lot like 'I love you'.

 

_I love you too._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hee hee


End file.
